This invention relates to a system for controlling the torque of an induction motor.
Recently, vector control generally has been employed for controlling the velocity of induction motors. When controlling the velocity of an induction motor in accordance with such vector control, a torque command, excitation current, secondary current and slip frequency become non-linear due to such effects as the secondary leakage impedance and core loss of the motor in cases where velocity control is performed up to a region of high rotational velocity, as in the spindle motor of a machine tool, or the like, or in cases where control is performed to weaken excitation in accordance with the torque command at a constant rpm. As a result, the output torque also becomes non-linear with respect to the torque command and an accurate torque command cannot be produced.
A conventional approach for dealing with this is to use external equipment such as a torque sensor to measure motor torque as a means for accurately ascertaining the output torque of the motor. A problem that results is the high cost of equipment.